


Blind Waitressing

by Ironman_out_keele



Series: Darcy Lewis? Yes [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy can speak Danish, Darcy is a waitress, Foggy is done with Matt's shit, Gen, Matt is a little Shit, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's son, Peter can speak polish, and cussing, and they can understand each other, because he trolled Darcy, so they're sibilings, there is pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironman_out_keele/pseuds/Ironman_out_keele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is a waitress at a small diner when the Daredevil gang walks in around 1 am. She is dead on her feet and Matt decides to troll her because of a mistake she made, ultimately making her day because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Waitressing

Okay, first I wanna set something straight. Yes my pops is Tony Stark. No I am not going to ask him for money to help me support myself in my shiny and new (not really) apartment because I'm an independent woman who needs no man.

Was that a load of bullshit? Yes. Yes it was, but I got some tips from my bro, Peter Parker on this whole gig in New York because I ain't from here and I know nothing compared to him. So because of him, I landed a job of being a waitress at this small diner a few blocks from where I live, and where Peter used to live with his aunt. Oo! I can go say hi to Aunt May!! Yes!

Anyway, I'm a waitress at this diner and let me tell you, this diner is popular to the point that it doesn't close until two-ish. So around one, I am deadbeat tired, like Bruce after a Hulk-out tired (luckily this was my last shift so yay!) when a small group of people come in.

Me, being the lovely hostess/waitress I can be, I set them down in a booth near the window and started with the daily monologue of the special and such.

"Good morning, shush. It's 1 in the morning, so thus it's not evening. The special yesterday was chicken tenders with curly fries. I don't know what today is because it's still yesterday's special. Here are your menus." And then I handed them their menus.

That's all good, right? Well one of them was BLIND and I didn't notice the cane or the glasses. Or the fact that one of his friends was reading out the menu to him. I'm sorry okay! I was really tired and had like three cups of de-cafe coffee four hours ago!

So when I handed it to him, his friends just stared, right? Well the blind guy fucking smirked at me (fucking smirked at my disheveled mess of an excuse for a human) before opening it and said "ah...yes, perfect...a menu....thank you....I'll just...read it...such delicious looking meals to choose from...Foggy? This...hamburger looks amazing...dontcha think?" With the straightest face a man can create, when knowing that you're pointing at a random place (it was a picture of the chicken noodle soup) using the most serious voice in the world. I mean, he could rival a lawyer or an officer or something with that voice. 

Damn, and he made me snorted because of it! I fucking snorted. SNORTED!! Jesus, someone give this guy a medal, cuz damn, that sass was used perfectly. And the face his friend shot him? I nearly lost it! Cuz Foggy? just looked at him like he was crazy! He looked at him with the face that said 'seriously dude? Seriously? Your a fucking troll' and the Foggy fucking told him that he was looking at him like that! I fucking choked on a laugh and the guy fucking smirked AGAIN!!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- 

Okay so I returned with their food a few minutes later and no one was talking when I setting their meals down. I just set down a plate of chicken tenders and curly fries in front of the blind guy when the little shit decided to take it into his hands to complement something!!

"Well this looks great! Dontcha think Karen? Claire? How about you Foggy?" And I nearly fucking lost it after they all groaned.

I left them be until I went to give them the bill. Well when I went to hand it over to Foggy, both Karen and Claire complained that they should pay. That led to an argument between the women, with Foggy yelling over them that he can pay it. I stood there staring at them when I heard a sigh next to me. Turning to the blind guy, he reached over and took the bill and yelling that he's going to pay it. Well, Foggy decided to point out that he can't read it, how's he going to pay it? 

You wanna know what the little troll said? Do ya? Cuz it made me break down in tears of laughter. This is what he said.

"Oh really? I didn't noticed that everything was so dark... and here I thought the lights were out. Thank you Foggy for letting me know that I'm a bit below a 20/20 vision." And that much sass with that deadpan look just made me loose it completely.

So here I am, a tired Darcy Lewis, scientist wrangler extraordinaire, crying with tears of laughter at this amazing little shit before me. Fuck. He's getting free desert. They all are for being around this precious gem of a ruffled duckling. (He looks like one to me. Don't judge) The little shit just picked up his fry and ate it, knowing that he's a little shit.

Peter decided to come in at that point to pick me up. He walks in to see his sister on a seat crying with laughter and wiping her eyes. The twerp just chuckled as he pulled up a seat next to me and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Du er en skide juvel, god sir, og du gjorde min dag. Jeg skide elsker dig mate. Du fortjener en fucking medalje, din lille lort. Tak for skide snyder mig. Pokkers. Han tjener nogle cirkel for at være en lille lort...!" I mumbled out in Danish, which was honestly unintentional from me, cuz I thought it was both in my head and in English, but got my brother cracking up. The customers looked at us in alarm, considering they don't know what I just said...so for they know, I've just insulted them! I didn't mean to do that, but just for the heck of it, I left my brother to explain while I got some pie for the little shit and his friends.

"What did she say?" Foggy yelped out, turning to Peter.

Peter giggled a bit more before clearing his throat and turned to the ruffled duckling's group before him. (Peter agreed when I asked him so shush!)

"She said, and I quote, 'you are a fucking jewel, good sir, and you made my day. I fucking love you mate. You deserve a fucking medal, you little shit. Thank you for fucking trolling me. Damn. He earns some pie for being a little shit...' And I think it's to your good friend right here" Peter spoke as he clapped the guy before him on the shoulder.

"Matt...no..." Foggy whined. "Why do you get pie and we don't? And it's rude to troll people. No" Matt opened his mouth to object before having a few fries shoved in his mouth by Foggy. "It's rude and I don't care how much of a kick you get out of it. No. It's bad. Bad Matthew. Bad. I should ground you... Karen, can I ground him?" Foggy questioned the strawberry blonde. She gave him a deadpan face before shaking her head no.

"Got pie!" I spoke cheerfully as I sat the many slices of pie down.

This was followed by cheers from everyone. Including Peter cuz I got him pie too, even though I ate about half of it. This was the best shift of my life! And I'm counting the numerous times as an assistant for Jane when I had to deactivate a black hole or that one time I tased Thor!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are amazing and so are comments.
> 
> Now I got an important question because I've been thinking about it for a while. Should Darcy and Peter be twins, but not twins? I mean, born on the same day with same dad, but different mom? I'm planning on having Peter being the younger of them if yes, along with being a pre-mature baby? Idk, something I want to shoot your way to see if it's a good idea to create a story based off of it. Please let me know.


End file.
